kingdomheartsfandomcom-20200223-history
Mission 82: Eliminate the Spiked Crawler
Mission 82 in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days sends Roxas and Xion to Agrabah to eliminate another Heartless. Mission goal Regular Mission Eliminate the Spiked Crawler. Story summary Roxas and Xion go to Agrabah to eliminate a Heartless, but Roxas is feeling weak, which hinders his fighting power. Mission walkthrough In this mission, Roxas's level is halved because he's not feeling well, which means defeating enemies requires more attacks and high-powered spells. Be sure to link most of your spells to LV2, LV3, and LV4 Magic panels. Also, you may want to equip some Backpack panels, for another mission is unlocked by receiving all the treasure chests in this mission. You'll appear by The Palace. There are Scarlet Tangos and Loudmouths in the area. After you clear out the area, grab the treasure chest at the northeast part of the area. Be careful when you glide to the northwest part of the area to open a chest, as there is a Tricky Monkey inside the chest. The enemies at Agrabah Street are the same as the by The Palace. There's a chest at the highest point in the southwestern part which contains a Sight Unit. Again, a Tricky Monkey is inside the chest in the western part of the area. Again, same enemies in the Agrabah Gate. There's a chest at the southwestern part of the area containing a High-Potion. In the Sandswept Ruins there's a chest at the south, a Unity Badge at the east, an Aerial Master at the center, and some Scarlet Tangos. If you're all set, proceed to the Cave of Wonders. Proceed to the Cave/Entrance Hall. Open the treasure chest at the southwestern part of the hall to obtain Gold. You'll notice that you can now enter the Cave/Secret Depths through the hole in the east. Enter the hole right after you defeated Heartless and obtained heart points. Inside you'll find many breakable jars and a golden elephant statue. Before you do anything else, open the treasure chest to obtain an Aerora Recipe. You can also break the jars for additional HP and munny. Don't worry, no Heartless will appear. Then, strike the gold statue and four crates drop from the ceiling. Knock three of the crates south onto the square pressure pads on the floor. When finished, the gate on the mid-level opens. Enter the Cave/Lamp Chamber. Open the chest in the west to obtain an Adamantite and in the north on the lower level which contains Gold. After you get yourself ready, head to the north on the upper level to proceed to the boss fight. It's your target, the Spiked Crawler. Just when the Spiked Crawler spins, you can't hit it with physical attacks. Don't attack or use magic, just stay on the upper levels until a short cutscene plays where Xion unexpectedly defeats the Spiked Crawler without her knowing how she did it. Without a sweat, you can immediately RTC. Enemies Image:ScarletTango.png|Scarlet Tango Image:Crescendo KHII.png|Loudmouth File:Spiked Crawler.png|Spiked Crawler Image:Solid_Armor.png|Solid Armor File:TrickyMonkey.png|Tricky Monkey Image:AerialMaster.png|Aerial Master Treasures Video